1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pedaling exercisers and relates more particularly to a simple structure of pedaling exerciser for training the muscles of the legs by pedaling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various exercisers are known and used for training the muscles of the legs. These exercisers are generally heavy and occupy much installation space. FIG. 1-A illustrates a light-weight pedaling exerciser according to the prior art which comprises a rocker arm (B) revolvably fastened to a support (A) to hold two foot pedals (D) by links (C). The rocker arm (B) has a socket (B1) on the middle by which it is revolvably fastened to the support (A). Each link (C) has one end coupled to either end of the rocker arm (B) by a ball (C1) and screw and nut set, and an opposite end coupled to either foot pedal (D) by a ball (C1) and screw and nut set and a cushion (D1). This structure of pedaling exerciser is complicated in structure and difficult to assemble. Furthermore, the ball (C1) in either end of the link (C) may be stuck easily causing the link (C1) to be broken. FIG. 1-B illustrates another light-weight pedaling exerciser according to the prior art which comprises a rotary wheel (H) fastened to a support (E) by a pin (E1) to hold two symmetrical foot pedals (G) by a cable (F). This structure of pedaling exerciser is still not satisfactory in use because the rotary wheel (H) may be stuck easily.